


A Pain In My Neck

by WiggleWorm



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Blood, Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poisoning, Projecting onto a character, Sad Ending, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiggleWorm/pseuds/WiggleWorm
Summary: A story in which I project onto Robbie, about how I want to kill myself.





	A Pain In My Neck

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I'm depressed and can't stop thinking about eating my carpet cleaner. I guess you could call this venting.
> 
> !!WARNING!! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM AGAINST ANYTHING TAGGED!! Please be mindful of the tags! I tagged everything I could thing of!
> 
> Italicized words are thoughts.

It's not like this was the first time.

_They don't care._

It's not like it mattered.

_No-one does._

Readjusting himself in his fluffy orange chair, Robbie sighed audibly. It had been nearly three weeks since he had seen a living being. Nearly four days since he had really eaten something. Mostly just surviving off of coffee and energy drinks for the past 4 weeks.

Slowly getting up, Robbie made his way to his excuse of a kitchen. Not having enough energy to start up his coffee machine, he settled for a half-drank bottle of Poweraid he found on the table. Failing to open the bottle, he dropped it on the floor, causing it to roll out of his sight.

_Stupid. You couldn't even open a bottle._

Now leaning against the table, Robbie glanced around the room. His eyes catching sight of a gleam of light, reflecting off of a kitchen knife, left out of the drawer.

_You should do it._

_It's not like anyone would know. Or even care. They never did care about you._

Reaching for the knife, Robbie said in a hushed tone, "maybe if I... I..."

Picking up the knife, the man placed the blade onto the palm of his hand. Putting pressure on the object, he began to feel a sharp pain in his skin, that soon dulled into a faint sting. Pulling back the knife, Robbie looked down at his hand. With the knife removed, the blood was able to escape the newly opened wound, freely. Blood slowly spilling on the counter, all Robbie could do was stare blankly at what he had done.

Dropping to knife with an echoing  _clang_ , he exited the room.

_You're such a fool. A complete idiot. Stupid._

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

_You should just end it. No-one would even care. They'll probably be happy. No more annoying, good-for-nothing villains to ruin their games. Sportacus would probably be ecstatic to find out._

He had attempted it before. Tried to end his suffering, to free himself from this broken world. And failed. Again, and again, and again. Problem after problem.

This time would be different. This time he would do it. And do it right.

Making his way to his supply closet, he pulled out the box in which he kept his cleaning supplies.

"Now where is it... uhhh.. Here it is." Pulling out a bottle, Robbie began to brush the layers of dust off of the product. Coughing from the dust now floating in the air, he began to read "Cleaning Detergent. Warning, could be fatal if consumed, keep out of reach of children."

_Perfect._

Unscrewing the cap of the unused cleaner, he began to peal off the protective seal. The stale stench of bleach and artificial fragrances filled the air, joining the dust. Bringing the bottle to his nose, he gagged. Hey most likely would have thrown up, if there was anything in his stomach.

Bringing the container to his lips, he began to tremble.

_What are you waiting for? Do it! Do it! No-one's going to miss you! They'll be glad once you're gone!_

Lifting the bottle, he took a large gulp. The liquid burning the inside of his throat, he could feel it inside of him. Cringing at the taste, he took another sip. The burn in his throat, growing with every swallow. 

He continued this until the bottle was nearly empty, unable to drink anymore. Dropping the bottle on the ground, the rest of the detergent spilled out onto the floor.

His head was growing more dizzy by the minute. Eyes burning, ears ringing, vision swimming, breath laboured.

Attempting to get up from his spot on the floor, he made it about halfway up before he fell back to the floor.

_Failure._

"Ugh..." His skin began to crawl, itching at it absent mindedly.

_How long is this going to take?!_

just as the thought crossed his mind, Robbie began to hear a faint beeping as he fell out of consciousness.

_Finally._

 


End file.
